idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nathanhazz/The Idle Wizard Wiki, and Guides
Greetings! These are exciting times for Idle Wizard. As you probably already know, the steam version has just been released. And as a result, I want to take a minute to talk about guides, and their role here on the wiki. In the past, most guides have lived on the kongregate forums. A sensible place, seeing as that's where it was being played, and the forum was right there. But with the release on Steam, we've entered a new chapter. Lots of new players are wandering in blind to the game, potentially without even knowing kongregate exists. The discussions are moving to a thriving discord server , and forum builds are only really getting passed around via links. Plus, as the game evolves, it's becoming more difficult and important to discern if a guide is up-to-date or not. Thus, I think it's time to re-evaluate where we write our guides. Personally, I want that place to be the Idle Wizard Wiki. To that end, I've been working for months with Spazou and Demi to build some new features that make the IW wiki the undeniably best place to host, discover, and write guides. To put it simply, some things can only be done here, where we can have the full control of the code that managing a fandom wiki gives us. This has allowed us to build powerful features like tooltips, spell sets, and even BiS Embeds (Don't know what a BiS is? Check here ). And all of these features link to a massive database of item and spell data that can be updated directly from the game data as new versions release. So when you use these, your guides automatically update the nitty-gritty details without you doing a thing. Add in that a whole community of editors and players can help organize and update your guides, and you have guides that are simply better made, more discoverable, and longer lasting then they are elsewhere. *Note: To see my own guide, and how these features can be put to use, check out the Early Archon Guide. Also, I've put together some guides to help you bring your own guides to the Idle Wizard Wiki. Firstly, we have the Guide to Guides, a comprehensive sweep of everything from how the editor works, how to use the new templates, making your page discoverable, shortcuts for pro users and (coming soon!) customized saves to test your builds out with. Secondly, if you haven't discovered the single best thing to happen to Idle Wizard Guides, there's a comprehensive guide to using the BiS calculator: the BiS Guide. Please check it out to enhance your guides, and get some hard data on what items to equip, making the hardest part of writing a guide easy. P.S. How do you guys like the announcements? We'll be doing more of these in the future so our editors can keep informed of new features and changes pertaining to the Idle Wizard Wiki. Category:Blog posts